


Something Seems Fishy

by wouwuzi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is a surfer, Felix is a mermaid, I miss the ocean, M/M, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouwuzi/pseuds/wouwuzi
Summary: The weirdest thing happened to Felix and he has no idea how to live life after this; all of a sudden he was taking a whizz by the stream and then he falls backward into a pool of water all whilst during a full moon.In other words, Felix turns into a mermaid (uhmm merman) overnight. And he doesn't know how to tell his crush that he can't go surfing with him.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

The weirdest thing happened to Felix and he has no idea how to live life after this; all of a sudden he was taking a whizz by the stream and then he falls backward into a pool of water all whilst during a full moon.

In which Felix turns into a mermaid (uhmm merman) through the night. And he doesn't know how to tell his crush that he can't go surfing with him.  


——

_Finally, spring break!_

Felix woke up and got ready for the day, he and his best friend Jisung are planning on heading to Sealene Island for an overnight camping trip. 

“Felix!” His mum called out.

“Yeah, mum?”

“Jisung is here!”

“Okay!”

Felix quickly threw last minute things into his duffle and made sure to grab his sleeping bag and headed downstairs.

Right outside, Jisung met with Felix on his family dock.

“Shipshape?” Felix asked his friend.

“Yup, just throw your stuff in so we can head out to catch lunch!” Jisung said while lifting up his fishing rod.

Felix hopped into the small boat and quickly settled while Jisung went ahead to start off the motor. Once Jisung got it up and running, they set off to the island.

Felix closed his eyes and enjoyed the salty air and the serene blue of the ocean. He looked up and looked out towards the horizon and smiled. _This is the best._

“Let’s stop right outside of the reef of Sealene to fish.” Jisung said as he turned off the motor and got up to get ready to drop the anchor. Felix nodded and prepped his fishing line.

As the boat came to a stop, Felix and Jisung casually talked about school and their plans while fishing, as they say, enjoying bro time.

“So, how about you and that upperclassmen?” Jisung suggested.

“What? Changbin? I mean we talk but it’s so awkward now that he knows that I have a crush on him.” Felix shook his head out of embarrassment.

“Haha you’re so cute, I’m sure he likes it.” Jisung chuckled.

“Noooo, why would he like me? I’m so weird and I got these weird-looking freckles..” Felix rubbed his cheeks.

“Whaat? Everyone loves your freckles!” Jisung cooed while pinching Felix’s cheeks.

“Stop that! You’re so weird!” Felix laughed as he pushed Jisung.

“What about you Minho huh?” Felix wiggled his brows in a suggestive way.

“My guy, he asked me out on a date on Friday.” Jisung posed with his hands on his waist.

“Alright don’t get too ahead of yourself.” Felix rolled his eyes and pushed Jisung.

“Hey-Oh your line!” Jisung pointed at Felix’s fishing line.

“I hope it’s big!” Felix reeled in his catch and lifted his rod up.

“Alright! That looks big enough to feed both of us tonight!” Jisung exclaimed and opened up the cooler so Felix could put the fish in before it flops away.

“Let’s catch one more!” Felix smiled.

After both were satisfied with their catch they continued their way to the shore of Sealene Island. 

Upon arriving, both Jisung and Felix set up their tents and campsite for the night. 

“Wow, the night sky looks beautiful out here.” Jisung ogled. Felix looked up and saw the many clusters of stars in the night sky. Because the island isolated, there are no lights populating the land, just the light orange flicker from their small bonfire.

“I’ll be right back, I gotta take a quick whizz.” Felix got up and walked towards the back of the campsite.

“Be safe bub!” Jisung called out as he cleaned up their used plates from dinner.

Felix found a small stream and unzipped his pants, it was until he felt the earth underneath him cave-in that he let out a scream. He landed in a pool of water that was bubbling.

Felix quickly swam up to the surface and wiped the water out of his eyes.

“What the fuck?!” Felix looked around in awe, he looked at how spacious the cavern was as there was an opening at the top where the full moon sits in the middle of it, the water illuminated the rocky walls with cerulean flecks.

_Okay Felix, think how you can get outta here.._

Felix got out of the water and looked around the cavern for any openings, with a bit of thinking, he looked back in the pool.

“Oh, there’s an opening underneath..” Felix jumped back in the water but something weird happened.

The water around him started bubbling once more and there were flecks of light surrounding him. 

_Wait..something feels different.._

Felix looked down only to see him shirtless and a “TAIL?”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!” 

Felix lifted up his _Tail_ and inspected the scaly limb (should he even call it that?). Felix lightly touched his tail which was a beautiful dark cerulean colour and took notice that it was extremely slimy.

Felix scrunched his face but inside, he was internally screaming. 

_C’mon Lix, you gotta get outta here first then freak out later._

Felix dived underwater and followed the tunnel out to the open reef. He then popped his head above the surface and quickly located the small boat he and his friend traveled on. 

Once he spotted it, he swam towards the shore where it’s docked at. It took a while for Felix to complete dry off and soon his legs returned back to in all its glory. And yes, he has his shirt back on.

Felix quickly ran to his and Jisung’s campsite.

“Dude, what took you so long? I was about to head out to go after you.” Jisung had that worry face on.

“Sorry, I just got a bit lost?” Felix scratched the back of his head. “Anyway, I got something to tell you in the morning, right now I’m a bit tired..” Felix headed towards their tent with Jisung following behind.

Jisung knocked out quickly and was snoring (loudly) away while Felix just couldn’t sleep that night. He’s still shocked at what had happened to him at the pool in the cavern.

_Maybe Jisung won’t think of it as weird.. I just need someone so I don’t have to be alone in this situation.._

_1,022 words_


	2. Two

The birds chirping outside of the tent woke up Felix from his sleep, Jisung still snoring away, Felix got up and went outside to gather more sticks to start up the fire again to cook breakfast for the both of them.

When Felix came back to the campsite, he sees Jisung struggling out of the tent- obviously still groggy. Felix chuckled and dumped the sticks and got the lighter out.

“I’m gonna pee, be right back.” Jisung said as he again struggled with the zipper of the tent.

“Okay, go pee by the bushes, last night I saw a snake by the stream.” Felix said, Jisung hummed in assurance and went on his way.

The two boys got breakfast going and started packing up their gear and belongings and headed towards the boat.

“Uhmm, Jisung.. I got something to tell you before we start the boat.” The two boys were now at the shoreline as they just finished loading their things into the boat.

“Yeah? What is it?” Jisung turned around and faced his freckled friend.

“Last night, I- actually wasn’t lost. I fell near the stream, the ground beneath me caved-in and I fell through into this pool. The pool started bubbling around me and so when I crawled out of the water to find a way out, I couldn’t find a different way. I saw an opening underwater in the pool so I jumped back in but, the water starts bubbling again.”

“That’s kinda weird..” Jisung said as he scratched his chin.

“When I tell you the next part, promise me that you won’t freak out?”’

“Promise!” Jisung leaned in closer.

“When the bubbles dispersed, there was a bright light underwater and all of a sudden I didn’t feel my legs, instead there was a tail.” After Felix finished explaining, Jisung had this confused look.

“You saw a shark?” Jisung said curiously.

“Pfft no, I’m saying I turned into a mermaid!” Felix exasperated out.

“Oh. OH! Oh, shit dude!” 

“I think whenever I touch water, I get fins.” Felix looked down at hands.

“Oof, sooo, your saying that you have to swim back to the mainland?” 

“I mean, I’m sure you don’t want me to flop like a fish in your boat just in case water splashes onto me. I just need help hiding when I come back onto land.. Could you help me?” Felix gave Jisung puppy eyes.

“Of course, anything for my bubby!” Jisung said as he pinched Felix’s cheeks which earned him a push again.

After Jisung had gotten into the boat, Felix took a deep breath and walked into the water, after a few seconds, bubbles swirled around him and then dispersed leaving Felix ungracefully flopping onto the sand. 

“Holy shit, that’s cool!” Jisung gasped.

“That shit hurt bruh.” Felix shook his head and struggled a bit to get more deep into the water.

Not gonna lie, it was quite majestic how Felix looked comfortable swimming with his new tail. And in fact, Felix seemed to enjoy it as well.

“Go ahead without me, I’ll meet you at my dock.” Felix waved Jisung off and dived underwater once again.

This time, Felix took the time to look around the reef and observe the different species that were swimming by or cruising on the reef or rocks.

_It’s so beautiful under here.._

Felix smiled at how ethereal under the sea looked in the sunlight. The dark blue from the night sky turned into this aqua blue heaven in the sunlight. 

Soon Felix swam into the harbor where his family’s docks were and spotted Jisung unloading.

Felix swam towards the surface and popped his head out to greet his friend.

“Jisung!”

“Wha-! Oh, it’s you.”

“Really?”

“It’s been an hour, you can’t make me get used to this yet.” Jisung rolled his eyes as he yeeted a sleeping bag onto the dock.

“Are you done now?” Felix asked.

“Yup.”

“‘Kay, can you come around and help to the shore?”

Jisung came around to the shoreline where he met Felix.

“Go grab a towel from inside.”

Jisung nodded and jogged inside.

“Hey, where’s Lix?”

Jisung did a double-take, _Why is Changbin here? AND AT THIS TERRIBLE TIMING?_

_Quick Ji, what to say?!_

“Uhh, he’s outside?”Jisung said as he looked around except for Changbin.

“Can I see him?” Changbin said as he walked towards the back door.

“NO! Wait, he’s busy right now! Just wait inside, okay?” Jisung said nervously as he ran to the closet and grabbed a towel then ran outside.

“Lix!! Changbin is here!” Jisung said as he threw the towel towards Felix.

“What? Why?” Felix said as he hurriedly tried to dry himself.

“I don’t know!?” Jisung said as he too helped Felix in drying his friend.

“Felix?” Changbin called out.

“Fuck!” Felix whispered. “Quick! Help hide me!”

“Okay, okay, okay.” Jisung looked around frantically.

“Felix?” Changbin turned the corner and saw,

“Oh hey!” Felix was currently behind a fence.

“What are you doing? Do you need help?” Changbin asked as he started walking towards to Felix and Jisung.

“Hey Bin, how about you come help me get these things inside, hm?” Jisung said as he forced Changbin to carry their things and dragged him inside.

Felix let out a relieved sigh, he moved the towel and fortunately, his tail turned back into legs.

894 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Sorry that it's a bit short ^^; Thanks for reading!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is kinda in a predicament ^^;

Once Felix finished checking himself out, making sure nothing _fishy_ is out, he went ahead and grabbed his duffle that was on the jetty and went inside the house.

“Felix!” Changbin called out.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Felix said as he dropped his duffle beside the couch and brushed his bangs out of his face.

“Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to a small hang out with the others at the beach tomorrow?” Changbin said sheepishly.

_Well, fuck me right? Haha..ha..ha._

Felix stood there blank out of his mind until Changbin waved his hand in front of his face.

“Oh? Sorry, what?” Felix asked.

“I asked if you wanted to hang out tomorrow at the beach with the others?” 

“Uhm, sure!” Felix said without much thought except for the fact that his ultimate crush basically just asked him out.

“That’s great! See you tomorrow!” Changbin waved and headed out the door.

“What did he want?” As Jisung came down the stairs.

“Where were you all this time?” Felix asked.

“I was in the bathroom.” Jisung walked towards the kitchen and made himself a cup of water.

“Oh.” Felix shrugged his shoulders and he too went to get a cup of water. “Changbin invited me to hang out with him and the others down at the beach tomorrow.”

“Dude. That’s terrible.” Jisung deadpanned.

“What? Why? Oh.” Realization dawned upon Felix’s features, he sure was a dumbass. “What do I do? I can’t just say I can’t go anymore!” Felix panicked.

“Sure you can, Jan.” Jisung said matter-of-factly.

“You gotta help me, Ji! Pleeease?” Felix whined.

“Ughh, fine. You owe me ice cream for two weeks.” Jisung pointed accusingly at the freckled-orange head.

“Deal!” Felix crushed Jisung into a hug.

“Can we play Smash?” Jisung asked.

“Bet.” Felix went ahead and set up the console in the living room TV.

Whilst Felix and Jisung were playing Smash, Felix’s parents both came home from work.

“Hey boys!” Felix’s dad greeted as he went ahead and ruffled his sons’ hair.

“Daad!” Felix grumbled as he quickly fixed his hair then continued his focus on the game.

“Jisung dear, did you want to stay for dinner?” Felix’s mum asked.

“Thanks for the offer but, my cousins are over so I can’t!” Jisung smiled. Felix’s mum just nodded and continued putting away groceries she bought on her way home.

After Jisung left, Felix went to help his mother make dinner. Felix loved his parents very much, they supported him in anything he wanted to pursue when he came out to his family last year, they embraced him with loving arms. “We’ll always love you no matter what you decide, we’ll support you, my baby Lix.” His mother cooed while wiping away his tears.

After dinner, Felix went upstairs to get ready for bed. The only problem that is, is how the hell is he going to bathe?

It took about thirty minutes for Felix to come up with a solution. He’ll just have to suck it up, let his tail out and bathe with it. Once Felix was done filling up the tub he stripped his day clothes off and quickly let himself down into the warm water. In a few seconds, he grew his tail.

He took this time to actually look at the scaly limb. _Wow, it’s actually really beautiful._

When he was finished, he waited till all the water was drained then continued to dry himself with two towels: one for his hair, and the other for his bottom half. 

Once he transformed back into legs, he quickly got out of his bathroom and grabbed his PJs from his bed. His attire was quite simple, just a big t-shirt and boxers. 

Felix laid on his bed and thought about the events that just happened; him transforming into a mermaid, Changbin asking him out, then go through the struggles of trying to live life. Felix sighed and closed his eyes.

—Next day—

Felix got up super early. Not gonna lie, he couldn’t really sleep last night because he was stressing about the hang out at the beach.

“Hey sweetie, you want some eggs and bacon?” Felix’s mum asked.

“Sure.” Felix sat down next to his dad who was reading the newspaper.

“Lix, are you busy tomorrow? I was planning to go into town and get a few things. I’m planning on having a small dinner at our place on Saturday night with the Seo’s.”

“I am but, what’s with the dinner with the Seo’s?” Felix asked.

“Well, since I’m the environment analyst, we’re planning to develop a resort on Sealene Island.”

Felix just couldn’t believe it. I mean Felix felt that he had a connection with the island, and he wanted to preserve the nature that inhabits the land.

_The moonpool..._

“Uh, okay..” Felix quietly ate his breakfast until Jisung waltzed in.

“Hello, Lee family!” Jisung greeted.

“You hungry, Jisung?” Felix’s mum asked.

“I’m good, aunty!” Jisung smiled. “You ready to go, Lix?” Jisung asked.

“Yeah, thanks mum for the food!” Felix said as he scarfed down the last bit of scrambled eggs then placed his plate into the sink.

“No problem! Have fun and stay safe, kids!”

Felix grabbed his backpack and followed Jisung out to his car. Once buckled in, Felix turned on Twice.

“Hey, Ji. How do you feel about Sealene Island being turned into a resort?” Felix asked.

“Well, the exotic nature that inhabits that island will probably have problems. Especially, the native sharks that live around the reef.”

“Yeah.. my dad said that the Seo’s are planning on building a resort on the island and I don’t agree with it at all,” Felix said sadly.

“Well, maybe you should say something about it.” Jisung suggested.

Felix really couldn’t stop thinking about it. He just knows that the island is important.

983 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I still miss the beach :(


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that moment, Felix knew, he maybe did not fuck up.

Finally, Felix and Jisung arrived at the beach, and in the distance, you can see Sealene Island in all its glory.

“Hey, you guys made it!” Changbin called it as he jogged over to Jisung’s car.

“Thanks for inviting us!’ Jisung said.

“Well technically I invited Lix first but, I guess.” Changbin smirked as Jisung pouted.

Felix blushed and quickly turned away before Changbin could see it. 

“So, where are the others?” Felix asked.

“Oh, come follow me, we have a whole tent set up. There’s also food.” Changbin helped Felix carry his backpack leaving Jisung to carry his own.

“Hey Felix, Hi Ji!” Hyunjin cried out as he came over to give both a hug. Everyone was there except for Woojin and Jeongin as they were playing in the water already. 

“Hey Felix, I bought the bodyboards so we could go charge later!” Chan called out. Felix nodded and turned around to see his best friend scarfing down food already.

Felix rolled his eyes. Felix went to set up both his and Jisung’s chair, today, Felix’s mission is to avoid the water at all costs. Until...

“Hey Lix, let’s go surfing, the swell looks good!” Changbin asked as he pulled up to Felix in all his tanned glory: Shirtless and well-tanned. 

With red cheeks, “Ah, I can’t, I don’t know how to surf and I don’t have a board.” Felix said.

“I brought my longboard today so we can share! And I can teach you too while at it.” Changbin suggested.

“I’m sorry Binnie, maybe next time? I’m gonna get food first.” Felix got up and went to the table lined up with food.

Changbin shrugged and ruffled Felix’s hair.

“I’ll see you when I get back then!” Changbin cried out as he jogged towards the shore.

Felix sighed in disappointment at himself.

“Why the long face, babe?” Woojin asked as he walked up to Felix while holding a can of juice.

“I just had to turn down a great opportunity…” Felix sighed again as he slowly ate his food.

“What was it?”

“Well, since everyone knows, Changbin asked if I wanted to go surfing with him but, I turned him down.”

“Why? I thought you have a huge crush on him?”

“I do! But, I have a personal problem that I can’t tell anyone.” Felix looked down fiddling with his fingers.

“Maybe when he comes back, how about you spend time with him?” Wooden patted Felix’s back out of pity.

Felix thought that being at this hang out it’ll be fun but instead, it just made him a bit sad. He had to turn down so many offers from his friends when they asked if he wanted to go to the water. I mean Felix loved the ocean but, with his situation and thousands of people on the shore at the moment, he rather not get in the water and bust out his tail. People might think it’s weird, maybe they might call animal control, or even the circus and stuff him in a small tank!

He rather not.

Felix was looking out towards the ocean, he noticed how the waves reflected how he felt, conflicted and gloomy. 

_Wait.. where’s Changbin?_

Felix got up from where he was sitting from under the tent and ran towards the shoreline looking for Changbin.

“Felix!” Jisung called from behind him. Jisung ran up to Felix, “There’s a storm coming in, we’re packing up.”

“Wait! Changbin is still out there!” Felix cried out. “I’m gonna go find him.” Felix stripped off his shirt and dived in.

Jisung saw a cerulean tail break surface between the waves.

Felix scanned underwater first then swam up to the surface, in the distance he can see Changbin’s blue board floating. Felix dove back underwater and swam towards the board, there, he could see Changbin struggling underwater as waves continue to keep him under. 

Felix swooped up Changbin and held him above water, Felix looked down to see that Changbin was unconscious, tired from all that struggling.

Felix grabbed Changbin’s board and heaved Changbin on top of it. Then he went to the back and pushed Changbin to shore where Jisung was waiting for the both of them.

“Take him, I’ll meet you around.” Felix dove back into the water.

Jisung drug Changbin’s board with him on top of it into shore.

“Guys! Please come help!” Jisung cried out. Minho and Chan ran towards him and an unconscious Changbin.

“Is he alright?” Minho questioned as he came to check up on Changbin. Then all of a sudden, Changbin coughed up water.

“What the hell..?” Changbin whispered.

“Changbin! Are you okay?” Chan cried out.

“Yeah..yeah. But, there was something or someone saved me out there.” Changbin managed out.

“What?” Minho asked.

“Maybe you swallowed too much saltwater, come on, let’s get you home so you can rest.” Jisung said quickly as he motioned Minho to help him carry Changbin from the arms.

‘There was definitely someone out there that saved me.’ Changbin thought.

Once at the car, Felix snuck next to Jeongin who was waiting on the tailgate of Chan’s truck for everyone else.

“Hey, they’re back!” Jeongin cried out as he jumped off to see the three. “Oh, Changbin! What happened?” Jeongin asked as he saw Changbin being held up by Jisung and Minho.

“Long story, right now he needs to rest. Hey Woojin, could you drive Changbin to his place? I’ll pick you up after.” Chan asked. Woojin nodded as he grabbed Changbin’s longboard from him and packed it into Changbin’s truck. Minho and Jisung placed Changbin into the passenger seat.

Felix walked up to Changbin, “I’m sorry this happened to you... Get better soon.”

“It’s alright, Lix. Sorry I couldn’t spend more time with you today.” Changbin gave Felix a small smile.

Felix hugged Changbin and returned the smile back. 

‘Huh, that felt familiar..’ Changbin thought as he looked at Felix’s retreating figure.

Felix got into Jisung’s car followed by his friend who started up the engine.

“That was quite risky huh?” Jisung said as he made his way out of the beach parking lot.

“Yeah, but it was worth it. I saved him.” Felix said gently.

“Yeah, you did.” Jisung smiled as he turned on the radio.

Felix soon started to fall asleep to the soft music coming from Jisung’s stereo and the gentle hum of his car.

1,070 words


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Seungmo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get some of the character's POVs!

Changbin’s POV

Once Woojin dropped me off, he helped me into the house. Dad wasn’t home yet, he never really was. Always busy making business deals and such.

“Hey Bin, make sure you take care of yourself. Do you want any food? Me and Chan can go pick up some?” Woojin offered.

“No, I’m alright. Thanks for taking me home.” 

“No problem, I’ll see you later, yeah?”

I waved Woojin ‘bye’ and slowly made my way to my room.

I swear I saw someone familiar underwater, and when Felix hugged me, it felt just like the person who saved me… Or maybe,

It could be a fish? Mermaid?

That’s stupid. There’s no such thing. They’re just myths and legends. There’s no way that it saved today.

Maybe tomorrow I’ll go check out the beach again. 

3rd POV

Changbin thought that if he went back to the same spot where the person had saved him, maybe he could see them again and thank them for saving his life.

Changbin then went ahead to get ready for bed, on the other hand,

Felix said his ‘goodbyes’ to Jisung as he drove off down the street. Once Felix got inside, he greeted his parents that were lounging in the living room. 

“Lix, are you hungry? There are leftovers on the stove.” Felix’s mum called out.

“No, I’m good.”

“How was the hang out at the beach?” Felix’s dad asked.

“Uh, it was fun until the storm kicked in.”

“That sucks, but was it fun seeing everyone else?”

“Yeah, it was nice.” Felix smiled. “I’m gonna go shower now.” Felix walked upstairs to his own bathroom and got ready for his bath.

Felix slowly lowered himself down into his bathtub and absentmindedly watched his legs change into fins. Felix literally just laid in the tub till his fingers formed wrinkles on them. 

“Lix, dear.”

Ah, crap!

“Don’t come in! I’m naked!” Felix cried out as he pulled the plug and grabbed the towel, quickly drying himself.

“Oh, okay, I just came to tell you that the dinner with the Seo’s that was supposed to happen got bumped up to tomorrow night.” Felix’s mum said.

“Okay!” Felix sighed as he finished up drying himself. 

Felix laid in bed and started thinking about the events that happened earlier. I mean Changbin could’ve seen him with a tail but, he couldn’t let him drown. Felix rather takes that risk than seeing the one he loved die before him.

Felix decided that he couldn’t sleep so he got up, put on a hoodie and decided to sit outside on the jetty. 

Once Felix slid his back door open, the full moon caught his attention. In fact, he looked quite enticed with the glow of the moon, almost like he was possessed.

Whilst Felix was looking at the moon, he unconsciously walked towards the edge of the jetty then jumped into the water below him.

Felix swam through the dark waters of the ocean towards the reef of Sealene Island. Felix then swam through the familiar underwater tunnel that led into the moon pool. Felix snapped out of it when he saw another mermaid, well merman.

“Hey, who are you?!” This unknown person called out.

Felix shook his head, What the heck?

“Wait? Who are you?” Felix retaliated.

“I’m Seungmin. I’m part of the Sealene pod. What pod are you from?” This Seungmin asked Felix.

“I’m Felix Lee, I’m from the mainland.” 

“How do you know of the moon pool? If you’re from land.. Are you saying you live with humans?”

“I’m actually human but, one night I fell into the moon pool on a full moon and grew a tail whenever I touch water.”

“Oh, no.. This is bad…”

“What do you mean this is bad?”

“I’ve never heard of a human transforming into a mermaid, well in this case, a merman.”

“I’m still shocked about it… Well, actually I didn’t even know how I came here just now.”

“Oh, yeah, merfolk are drawn to the full moon and they would get drawn here to Sealene Island.”

“Why though?”

“Well, the moon is what gives us our powers as well as our connection to the ocean.”

“So like a power source?”

“You can say that. The moon also grants us powers.” Seungmin follows up his statement as he began to demonstrate his power; he can create whirlpools and make waves.

“Does that mean I could have powers as well?”

“Let’s have a go shall we?”

Felix brought out his right hand and touched the water. The water glowed, he then lifted his hand up and the water that he just touched began rising up.

“It seems that you can manipulate the water, perhaps control the current maybe?” Seungmin questioned.

“You said that you’re from a pod? What is that?”  
“Well they’re like your family but, I’ve actually separated myself from them to go on my own and discover the world by myself.”

“Have you thought of discovering land yourself?”

“Not really but, it does sound interesting.”

“You can stay at my place, I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind.” 

“Thanks for the offer, I might take that.” Seungmin smiled.

“So what do you usually do during the full moon?” Felix asked.

“If we repress the calling of the full moon weird things might happen so, I rather not take the chance. You just gotta embrace it.”

Felix nodded and floated. 

He actually liked how the moon looked above and how it illuminated the cave and the water. It sure is bliss.

“Hey, Seungmin… I got this problem. You see there are these businessmen that want to take over Sealene Island and turn it into a resort. Meaning they would knock down everything here and people will start coming here. I really want to help stop this and preserve the island.”

Seungmin frowned. “When are they planning to do it?”

“There’s a dinner tomorrow night. I’m gonna go there and say something tomorrow. Hopefully, I can try and convince them.”

They both sat in comfortable silence.

—Next morning—

Changbin got up early in the morning and got ready to head to the beach. As he headed down the hall, he saw his father sitting at the island table.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were home,” Changbin said as he walked towards the fridge to get bottled water.

“Yeah, oh, by the way, the dinner with the Lee’s was moved to tonight so don’t be out too late.”  
Changbin hummed and walked out to his truck.

Changbin arrived at the beach, not that many people were around as it was pretty early in the morning. Changbin walked towards the shoreline and scanned the waters at first. He then walked towards this abandoned dock.

At the same time…

Felix just swam back from Sealene Island, Seungmin decided to stay a bit longer at the moon pool and that he’ll wait for Felix to come back after his dinner.

Felix avoided the beach so he opted to go to the abandoned docks to hopefully dry off. 

.

.

.

.

Once Felix popped his head up above the surface, he wasn’t expecting to see someone looking right at him. Especially if it’s Seo Changbin.

_What the fuck._

1,200 words


	6. Six

“Felix?” Changbin whispered.

Felix looked at Changbin for the longest time.

_Oh my god. Why does this happen now? Why is he here? Of all places?!_

“Uhmm, this is awkward…” Felix said sheepishly. 

“You’re a mermaid?!” Changbin cried out as he looked back and forth at Felix’s face and his cerulean tail.

“I know you have a lot of questions but, please don’t think I’m a freak..?” Felix looked down.

“You’re not a freak, you’re quite beautiful actually.” Changbin smiled, he sat down at the edge of the dock while Felix swam a bit closer to him.

“Thanks…” Felix blushed.

“So, when did this happen because I don’t recall you having a tail before,” Changbin asked.

“It started when I went camping with Jisung on Sealene Island and I fell into this pool in a cave. It was a full moon so the water started bubbling and these iridescent lights started forming around me. It was only till I touch water that I would transform into a mermaid.” Felix explained.

“Wow, that’s a lot to take in.. Does anyone else know about it?”

“Just Jisung and now you.” Felix smiled.

“Can I touch it?” Felix lifted up his tail so it’ll be easier for Changbin to touch. “It’s super slimy…” Changbin laughed, Felix just smiled.

“I’ve grown to like it, it makes me feel more connected to the ocean, especially with Sealene Island. The world underwater is ethereal.” Felix smiled when the thought of the reef and the dolphins came into his mind.

“Sealene Island… My father is planning on building a resort there.” Changbin pointed out. “Are you going to be there tonight?”

“Yeah.. I just don’t like the fact Sealene Island is going to be bulldozed for the construction. I mean, there are species that are native to Sealene and there are rare species on this island and that live in the surrounding reef. And lastly, Sealene holds a special place in my heart now” Felix explained, a frown forming.

Changbin looked out on the horizon, spotting Sealene in the distance. It’s true that the construction process and then people coming to the island could hurt the ecosystem. The only problem is how to bring this topic up to his father?

“Hey, Bin?” Changbin looked down towards the water where Felix was wadding. “Could you help me out?”

“Oh, yeah sure.” Changbin got up and held Felix’s outstretched hands. Changbin lifted Felix onto the dock.

Both enjoyed each other's company until Felix’s legs returned. 

“I can take you back home.” Changbin offered. Felix nodded and followed Changbin to his truck.

“By the way, I almost forgot about the whole purpose of me coming to the beach in the first place.”

“What were you doing here?”

“I was gonna find the person who saved me yesterday during the storm.”

“I’m gonna be honest with you (Chief), it was me.” Felix turned towards Changbin.

Changbin didn’t say anything except give Felix a hug. “Thanks for saving me, love.” Changbin pulled apart and leaned in to kiss Felix. Felix was shocked at first but, closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Changbin clasped their hands together as they made their way to the beach and through the parking lot.

During the drive to Felix’s house, both were content.

“I’ll see you later!” Changbin waved through the passenger window as Felix made his way towards his front door. 

Once Felix walked in, he was met with Jisung and his mum with their eyes wide open and them near the window.

“YOU AND CHANGBIN?” Jisung yelled out.

“OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!” Felix’s mum called out as she ran into Felix and gave him a big hug.

“I literally just came home guys.” Felix laughed.

“By the way, where were last night?” Felix’s mum asked.

“Oh, uh, emergency sleepover at Hyunjin’s!” Felix explained, Jisung furrowed his brows because Hyunjin is literally his neighbor.

It seemed that Felix’s mum bought the lie and just nodded.

“Did you eat already?” She asked.

“I’m hungry!” Jisung called out. Felix just nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

“Hahaha okay, I’ll go make something for you two.” She smiled as she started bringing out the ingredients to make a small lunch for all three of them. “Dad will come home soon. After you’re done eating, could you help set up for tonight outside on the lanai?” She asked Felix.

“Okay,” 

“By the way, why are you here?” Felix asked JIsung.

“Can’t a bro hang out at his homie’s place?”

“Please don’t ever say that, ever.” Felix deadpanned.

After both Felix and Jisung finished eating and helped clean up, they both headed upstairs to Felix’s room to chill a bit.

Felix connected his computer to his Bluetooth speaker and started playing Lany’s ILYSB. Felix was playing on his Switch while Jisung was scrolling through TikTok. 

“I met another merman last night at the moon pool,” Felix said all of a sudden.

“Really? Were they like the ones in Harry Potter?”

“No. He’s around the same age as us, his name is Seungmin, he’s from the Sealene pod but, he decided to travel on his own. You might meet him tonight if you wanna come by after dinner.”  
“Sure!”

Felix looked at his alarm clock, the blaring red numbers displayed, 4:37 PM. Jisung had already left to go to Minho’s. Felix got up and went to take a bath, the dinner was at six so he wanted to have time to transform back and get dressed properly. 

After the bath, he dried himself completely and got dressed in khaki-colored cargo shorts and a floral button-up (I know this sounds weird but, I’m just taking what the local guys wear here). 

He headed downstairs and did what his mother told him to do beforehand. 

“Oh, Changbin! You grew up to be so handsome!” Felix’s mum exclaimed as she gave him a hug, “Felix is just outside setting up, you can help him if you want to.” She gestured to the lanai.

“Hey, Lix,” Changbin smiled upon seeing the orange-head.

“Changbin!” Felix put down the plates that he was holding and went up to Changbin to give him a hug. “Where’s your father?”

“He’s just inside talking to your father about the blueprints.” Felix walked inside followed by Changbin.

“Hey, Dad? Can I talk to you in private?” Felix asked as he tugged on his father’s arm.

“Oh, sure son.” They both walked towards the hallway. Changing and his dad went ahead to help Felix’s mum the food she prepared outside.

“I was wondering if you can mention about the native plants and animals that are on Sealene Island. With the construction then the tourism, the environment surrounding the island can be in trouble.” Felix emplaned.

“Well, you are indeed correct about that, in fact, I do have files and reports that show that the island is actually unstable to be built upon. Thanks for letting me know what you felt. It goes to show how you are aware of what’s happening.” Felix’s dad ruffled Felix’s hair and smiled, which Felix returned.

“Alright, everyone, let’s start dinner shall we?” Felix’s mum clasped her hands together.

Everyone headed outside to the lanai, Felix in-between his father and mother with Changbin sitting right across of him.

The dinner went well and everyone enjoyed the food, now it’s time for the businessmen to talk.

“Changmin, I was hoping you can hear me out about the development of the resort on Sealene Island. From the reports I have here, the island is not construction ready. The land is unstable and with that, the construction can hurt the ecosystem on the island, as well as the reef that surrounds the island.” Felix’s dad explained.

“I see where you’re coming from Daniel, but this opportunity can help boost up our town’s tourism.” Mr. Seo countered.

“How about creating a fundraiser where it can be put into research to preserving the ecosystems that surround Sealene Island? Not only is it for a good cause but, it can build your reputation around down which can lead to important deals in the future?” Felix suggested.

Mr. Seo was taken-aback by Felix’s proposal, as well as Felix’s dad. Changbin was proud of Felix to voice his opinions.

“Well, Felix, you got quite an idea there but, the tourism industry is what I work with.” Mr. Seo explained.

“This could be a better idea, Dad.” Changbin inputted. Mr. Seo was quite surprised at his sons’ opinion because Changan was never the one to take part in his business simply because he wasn’t interested.

With more thought, Mr. Seo came to a conclusion:

“Supposed I do something similar to your proposal… Perhaps I can forward your idea to my board of trustees at my next board meeting and see if they will look forward to your idea, Felix.” Me. Seo smiled as he took a sip from his white wine.

After the dinner, both families said their ‘goodbyes’, “Changbin, do you want to come with me to Sealene Island tomorrow? We can have a picnic there at the moon pool?” Felix asked.

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan.” Changbin smiled and took Felix’s hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss. “Sweet dreams.” Changbin waved ‘goodbye’.

1,561 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see Seungmin again in the next chapter, in other words, thanks for reading and stay safe!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I have no idea how business works so sorry that it looks quick and rushed ^^;


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is actually playing Animal Crossing.

After Felix checked to see if his parents went to sleep, he snuck out from his back door and headed to the jetty. Just before diving into the water, he texted Jisung to meet him at Sealene Island. He then dived into the water, instantly transforming into a mermaid.

Felix loved the feeling of being able to swim with his fins, especially since it’s much easier and powerful with one tail. He continued to swim out of his neighborhood harbor and towards Sealene Island where he said he was going to meet up with Seungmin.

After reaching the island, he went ahead and swam through the underwater tunnel into the moon pool where he spots Seungmin just casually floating with his eyes closed.

“Hey, Seungmin,” Felix said as he went ahead and perched himself by the edge of the water. 

“Hey, Felix.” Seungmin positioned himself upright.

“I’ve got good news! The developer listened to what I suggested and said he was going to bring my idea of doing a fundraiser for preserving the wildlife surrounding Sealene to the mainboard!”

“That’s good!” Seungmin smiled and hugged Felix. 

“Also, I got a boyfriend... I think. He didn’t like me out on a proper date but we kissed!”

“Does he, you know.”

“Well, funny story. Earlier today when I went back to the beach, I thought no one was going to be at the abandoned docks so I went there to sundry until, my ‘boyfriend’,” Felix air quoted, “he saw me pop my head up and all of a sudden we’re both looking at each other. My tail out and exposed-“

“FELIX! Humans can’t know about this!” Seungmin screeched.

“I know that! On the night of my transformation, I had to tell my best friend that I get fins when I touch water, plus I didn’t want to be lonely holding this big secret with me. And I didn’t know anyone else who is going through the same thing as me until I met you yesterday.” Felix looked down and twiddled with his fingers.

Seungmin let out a sigh, “I can’t blame you, you’re still not used to this feeling yet so I understand why you told. Are they the only two that know that your mermaid?” 

“Yes, I made sure that no one else found out about me being part fish.” Felix clarified.

All of a sudden there was a loud thud that came from behind Felix,

“Ow..” Felix turned around to see his best friend lying on his face.

Seungmin’s eyes widened and he immediately dived underwater.

“Wait! Seungmin!” Felix called out. “Wait here, I’m gonna go get him.”

Felix dived after Seungmin and out to the reef where he sees a peek of Seungmin’s orange tail. 

“Seungmin wait!” Seungmin turned around and faced Felix.

“Who was that? Are they gone?”

“He’s my best friend, Jisung, he already knows about us.” Felix explained.

“Is he gonna hurt me?”

“Of course not, I promise.” Felix gave Seungmin a gentle smile and held his hand out.

Felix led Seungmin back to the moon pool, Jisung was actually at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water and moving them about.

“Seungmin, this is Jisung, Jisung, this is Seungmin!” Felix smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Seungmin!” Jisung stuck his hand out for a handshake. Seungmin took it carefully,

“I’m Seungmin.” Seungmin gave a small smile.

“Felix tells me that you are traveling alone now?”

“Yeah, he also offered to let me stay at his so I can experience land,” Seungmin said excitedly.

“Speaking of which, let’s head to mines. We’re gonna have a sleepover. By the way, my parents are real laid back so they wouldn’t mind you staying.” Felix reassured Seungmin.

Felix and Seungmin decided to swim together while Jisung went ahead to see them at Felix’s place.

Jisung arrived first followed by both Felix and Seungmin.

“Okay, first things first, we need to get you legs,” Felix stated. Felix shimmied his way up to the shore and grabbed a towel from Jisung. “First, you need to dry your tail,” Felix instructed.

Seungmin followed his instructions and ‘thanked’ Jisung for the towel. Felix transformed first and stood up. Then all of a sudden, the same iridescent lights flickered around Seungmin.

“Whoa!” Seungmin touched his legs and started moving them around.

“Shhh, everyone’s sleeping Min.” Felix shook his head and helped Seungmin up.

“This is kinda hard, not gonna lie,” Seungmin said as both Jisung and Felix helped him walked to Felix’s back door. 

“Just remember to be careful when you’re around water, once it touches you, you’ll turn back into a mermaid, and you don’t want that at your convenience."

Jisung quietly slid open the door and the rest of them shuffled in. Seungmin looked around the house in awe.

“Wow, this is nice.”

“Thanks, my mum decorated it. Let’s go upstairs to my room.”

Two of them followed Felix upstairs and into his room. Seungmin took in the light blue walls with a bit of bodyboarding posters littered on one side of the wall and a white dresser on the other side. 

“You like surfing?” Seungmin asked.

“Haha, that’s not surfing Min, that’s bodyboarding, you use a smaller board and you can use fins,” Felix replied.

“Of course not the fins you both have but a pair, one for each foot.” Jisung elaborated which left Seungmin do a silent ‘Oh’.

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna get extra pillows and blankets for you both.” Felix went back outside to the hallway.

While Felix was rummaging through the closet, he heard his parent’s door open.

“Felix, what are you doing up?” His dad asked.

“Jisung and a friend are over, it was important,” Felix explained.

“Who’s the other one?”

“He’s Seungmin, he needs a place to stay.” Felix came up on the spot.

“Where's his parents?”

“It’s complicated, is it okay if he stays with us until he figures it out?”

“I supposed mum wouldn’t mind, plus we got an extra room.”

“Thanks, I’ll let him know.” Felix smiled.

“Okay, just stay quiet, mum’s got to go work early.”

“Okay, night.”

Felix held a bunch of pillows and blankets and struggled to get his bedroom door open, then it opened and he tumbled in, landing on the blankets and pillows. 

“Seungmin…” Felix muffled.

“Oops, sorry, I thought you needed some help?” Seungmin said sheepishly.

Jisung was sitting at Felix’s desk playing with Felix’s Switch, while Seungmin went ahead and helped Felix set up the sleeping arrangements.

With everyone settled in, Felix on his bed and Seungmin and Jisung on the floor they started to finally catch some Z’s.

1,111 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bodyboarding is when you use a boogie board and fins :D


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin meets the fam

In the morning, Felix woke up first before anyone else. He pushed his comforter away and swung his legs over. He then stood up and accidentally tripped over Jisung’s leg which caused the latter to groan, Felix mumbled an apology and groggily made his way over to his bathroom to wash up for the day.

While carefully wetting his toothbrush he heard some rustling outside, he peeked out of his bathroom to see Seungmin sitting up from where he laid and rubbing his eye.

“Mufning!” Felix said whilst brushing his teeth.

“Morning, Lix.” Seungmin followed as he stretched his arms out, “How is he still sleeping?” Seungmin glanced over towards Jisung who is currently spread out like a starfish. Felix shrugged and continued to rinse his mouth with a cup.

“Wait, here, I’ll go get you a toothbrush.” Felix rustled through the cabinet under his sink then pulled out a new toothbrush. “Here’s yours, and I’ll go get you a cup to use.”

Felix came back shortly and handed Seungmin the up and his toothbrush. He then brought Seungmin to the bathroom and taught Seungmin how to brush his teeth and how to not get wet.

After Felix let Seungmin brush his teeth on his own, he went over to Jisung to wake him up to also get ready. Once Jisung got up, Felix went over to his phone and texted in his friend group chat:

**_Emotional support frens_ **

**Freckled face: hey, is anyone free today?**

**Binnie: I am!**

**Chickchickbang: ^**

**W00jin: ^**

**Hiyunjin: ^**

**Jopping: ^**

**Mino: ^**

**Freckled face: I wanted to introduce you guys to a friend of mine! let’s meet around 1pm? At the cafe?**

**Binne: Okay**

Felix looked up to see Seungmin struggling on putting on pants, he laughed and got up to help his friend.

“We’re gonna go to a cafe and meet up with a couple of our friends, wanna come?” Felix asked,

“Yeah! That sounds like fun. By the way, what’s a cafe?”

“It’s a little shop where they serve drinks and pastries and other foods,” Felix explained.

Jisung got out of the bathroom, 

“Uhh, where’re my pants?” Jisung asked scratching his head, he then looked towards Seungmin, “Bro,” 

“Sorry!” Seungmin took them off,

“Now I gotta help him again!” Felix laughed.

After all three of them are ready, the went downstairs to eat some breakfast, since Felix’s mum went to work early and his dad left already, Felix made them cereal.

“Wow, this is good!” Seungmin said as he took another spoonful of the sugary grains.

When the three of them finished eating and cleaned up, Felix and Jisung sat Seungmin on the couch. 

“Okay, we’re gonna teach you the rules of the land dwellers.” Felix started,

“Number one is to always be nice and to keep your hands to yourself unless someone gives you a cue for approval.” Jisung explained Seungmin nodded in acknowledgment.

“Number two is to be polite and to be aware of your surroundings. And lastly, number three, always make sure to stay with either me or Jisung, okay?” Felix finished.

Seungmin nodded, “So is your boyfriend meeting us there too?”

“Boyfriend? He asked you out?” Jisung said.

“Well, it’s complicated, he didn’t ask me out properly but, we know it’s more than friends, and we also kissed so… I guess..? And yes, his name is Changbin and he knows about me being a mermaid.”

‘Wait. HE KNOWS?” Jisung yelled out.

“Long story short, he saw me in my tail out by the abandoned docks, and yeah.” Felix deadpanned.

“Well then.” 

After a bit of lounging around Felix’s living room, it was time to go. The three of them followed Jisung to his Tacoma parked on the street.

“Alright, buckle up ladies!” Felix rolled his eyes while Seungmin laughed.

During the drive to the cafe, Jisung turned on some music, and Felix was controlling the playlist. Felix decided to play some iconic Tiktok songs and started to dance to them with Jisung dangerously copying said dances and Seungmin confused and terrified in the back seat.

Once Jisung pulled in to a space on the street, the three of them head out to the entrance of a cute cafe that had a theme of the beach.

“Hey, Lix!” Felix looked towards the left to see a couple of their friends sated near the back at the biggest table.

“How you going?” Felix said in English to Chan.

“I’m doing alright, is that the new guy?” Chan asked.

“Yeah! This is Seungmin!” Felix gestured.

“Hi, I’m Seungmin!” He said in English.

“Oh! You know English too?” Chan asked.

“Yeah, I know-“, “He knows English because he lived in the States for a few years, right Min?” Felix cut him off. Seungmin was confused but, just went along with it.

“Remember, they can’t know you’re a real mermaid,” Felix whispered. Seungmin did a silent ‘Oh’ and smiled. 

Jisung went ahead to order drinks for everyone along with Minho while Felix introduced everyone else to Seungmin.

“And this is Changbin!” Felix said.

“Hey!” Changbin offered his hand out for a handshake, Seungmin hesitated at first but nonetheless took it as he was told earlier at Felix’s house.

Everyone was busy talking to each other and catching up until Minho and Jisung arrived with everyone’s drinks.

“This is good!” Seungmin drank his iced coffee at a fast pace.

“Be careful, not to get a brain freeze!” Hyunjin pointed out. 

The two of them were getting closer as Hyunjin was a swimmer and was interested in Marine Biology and Seungmin being pretty educated if you know what I mean, they started hitting it off.

“Changbin,” Felix called out, “Do you wanna come with me to Sealene tonight?” 

“Sure, what time?” 

“Meet me at midnight, when the moon is at its peak.” Felix smiled.

967 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was pretty late and ngl, it's pretty lame. I just made a filler chapter, I promise there will be Changlix moments in the next update!  
> Thanks for reading! :D


	9. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night w Changlix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short but to be real, I have no idea how to end this please forgive me :')

After the hangout with their friends, Seungmin went with Hyunjin over to his house to get to know each other a bit more. 

Jisung dropped Felix at home and drove away. When Felix went inside, he greeted his parents who were chilling on the couch watching some ocean documentary.

“Hey, Lix, you hungry?” His mum called out.

“No, I’m good! I ate with the guys earlier.”

Felix went upstairs to pick up a mesh bag, he wanted to go search the reef for some shells for Changbin.

At his family’s jetty, he dived into the water and quickly swam out of the harbor without anyone seeing him. 

Felix arrived around the reef of Sealene Island, he still can’t believe he gets to see the vibrant reef at night with the fluorescent algae glowing on top of rocks and coral.

He swam around looking for conches, some sunrise shells, and coral that had fallen off onto the sand. Whilst underwater, he saw a small boat above him going towards Sealene. He carefully surfaced to check if it was his lover. And in fact, it was. He sees Changbin pulling the small boat onto shore.

Felix once again dived under and swam towards the shore to meet Changbin. 

“Hey, you made it!” Felix exclaimed as his head popped up.

“Jesus Christ! Don’t scare me like that!” Changbin jumped.

“Hehehe, sorry!”

Felix shimmied himself onto the shore and once he was dry enough, he magically had legs again and into clothes that he wore before jumping into the water from his jetty.

“C’mon follow me!” Felix gestured, he took Changbin’s hand and walked towards the trees.

As both of them showed up next to the tunnel that Felix fell through, they both carefully made their way down towards the cave where the Moonpool lies.

Upon entering, Changbin was awestruck to see how beautiful the cave lit up from the pool as the crescent moon had shown at the top.

“Here, come sit next to the pool, you can put your feet in the water.”

“Wouldn’t I turn into a mermaid like you?”

“No, it has to be a full moon in order for you to get powers. Also, I brought you something.” Felix took off his mesh bag full of the presents from the sea.

“Whoa, these are beautiful! Did you get them from the reef?” Felix nodded and smiled fondly at them.

“I made sure to pick the prettiest ones to give to you.”

“Aww, thanks Lix.” Changbin smiled.

The whole night, the two lovers talked and relaxed at the beloved Moonpool. It was only a myth thought Felix until he himself had turned into a Mermaid with the Moon’s blessing and the tenderness of the Ocean that he had a deeper connection with the Land and Sea.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments! Sorry that it took so long to write something out and that it's a sucky ending and that it's short ^^;
> 
> Oh! I finally went to the beach, and holy shit the water was so clear and beautiful ashgalsk

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be told in 3rd POV but unless stated it'll be in someone else's POV, also I'll be adding characters since I'm literally improving on the spot with this idea in my head haha.
> 
> This is my first story on A03! Usually, I post on AFF but, right now I prefer posting on here. Hopefully, you all can enjoy this AU because I was bored, especially when we're in quarantine and I miss going to the beach so here's this AU!


End file.
